


Sweet Girl, Not so Bright

by Fangfaceandrea



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-11-29
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangfaceandrea/pseuds/Fangfaceandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are totally going at it in the basement. S7 I was aiming for Comedy here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down under

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joss is God he owns everything. I'm only Spike's humble slave. Yay me!

"Oh my God!" She yelled and he just smirked proudly.

"You liking that don't ya?"

"God, it feels sooo good Spike"

"Keep it down; don't wanna wake up the entire house"

"Oddly, I don't really care right now" she said grinning like an idiot.

"You'll care if your friends and the potentials find you here lying half naked after all that screaming"

"Not caring as long as you keep doing that, ohh yes right there"

"Right, I'll love to see YOU trying to explain this to them, at least what this looks like"

He pointed at the cot she was lying on top of with that satisfied look on her face.  
"And I can just see the whelp's face, he's gonna try and stake me good and proper"

"Please, I know what this looks like, but he would be so frozen up, that I'll give me time to explain, he'll get it"

"He'll get a heart attack that's what he'll get"

"Well if he doesn't believe me you can give him a demonstration"

"I AM NOT putting my hands on that bloody wanker" his head shot up indignantly.

"Don't worry you wont have to"

"Don't even know why I'm doing this to you in the first place"

"Because I blackmailed you" she stated dryly.

"And I'm gonna find out a way to get you back at that"

"Sure, up until you find that way, you're enslaved to me and no regrets about that by the way"

"And here I thought the mythical and infamous Dark Willow was gone, you're evil you know?"

"I'm not; I'm doing this for the sake of humanity and you"

"How's that?"

"Well happy Willow helps slayer save the world way more effectively, which means happy slayer, happy slayer means happy souled vamp doesn't it"

"Your insane logic amaze me sometimes Red, and I still think you're evil"

"You're the one to talk, and besides I promise to be all supportive and understanding if Buffy ever comes around the fact that she's crazy about you and decides to share with the world"

"Don't say that, I'm here to help and that's all." Even if I wasn't, it's not happening. he thought

"Sure, I'm just saying that if it comes to that, I'll be cool about it"

 

"Why's that?"

"We redeemy kinds should stick together, ohh don't stop"

 

"Give a bloke a rest will you? I need a fag" he stopped abruptly and she notices he was upset.

"What?"

"Nuthin' "

"Spike tell me"

"Would you cut it out Red?, is not like you care anyway, look I'm tired, you've been here for an hour why don't you come back tomorrow or something?"

She gave him her resolve Face.

"What?"

"Tell me, I'm not leaving until you do, and why do you think I don't care? I'm Willow I always care".

"Well for starters why did you even come up with this idea? And why are you even pretending to be nice, I mean I know you hate me, and have every bloody right to do so what with the things I've done to you"

"First of I don't hate you, didn't even when you were all bad, sure I was scared to death by you, at first but I'm over it "

Upstairs a wide eyed blond slayer was staring at the basement door after waking up to the noises she had hear minutes ago. She stood there wondering whether she should dare to open that door or not, she hesitated in doing so since the noises were now unnoise-y.  
She told herself that it had to be a misunderstanding there was no way that Willow was... nah she was gay remember, and also her best friend and Spike wouldn't not again with one of her friends right? (Or anyone who wasn't her for that matter right?).She decided to wait; one of them had to come up some time.

As she heard the loud "Oh my God!" Coming from the basement, all the blood drowned from her face, and was shortly replace by a hard frown on her features.


	2. Dialogue

He looked skeptical "You like me?" She nodded.

"Since when?" he asked in a disbelieving tone, while she got up and put her shirt back on.

"I don't know, I guess it started when you were wearing Xander's Hawaiian shirt, I think that made you loose like zillion brownie points on the evil scales."

"I'll give you that, I looked like a bleeding ponce, but I was still the Big Bad, I almost split you Scoobies up" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"And then defended us from the demons so that we wouldn't stake you, seriously Spike when was the last time you tried to hurt us?" she wondered out loud. He shrugged

"Funny thing is, I think I did worst to you when I wasn't even trying" he took along drag from his cigarette. Like when I slept with Anya, like when I tried to -god I can't even think it- hurt her, like when I wasn't there to fight that Warren guy, like when I let her die, he thought to himself.

"It doesn't matter you know?" almost reading his thoughts.

"How can you say that all the things I did, all that happened last year it was my f-"

"What!? your fault?"

"It was"

"Yeah sure, because you were the one who ripped your best friend out of heaven, or let me guess did you try to end the world? Or was I supposed to flay you because you killed Tara?"

"Well if I hadn't let the slayer die, you wouldn't have gone to the 'bad place' and broken up with your bird, or I would have been here to help her capture the nerds and the wanker wouldn't have a chance at shooting and so on..."

"Your insane logic amazes me sometimes Blondie" she shook her head, "and there is no way you could have stopped any of what happened"

"I know, but a guy gets lonely and bored down here, I start wondering" he shrugged.

"I'm kinda glad you weren't here last year Y'know? At the end I mean"

"Why's that?" he really wasn't sure why Willow was trying to make him feel appreciated.

"I think I would've kill you"

"Well I kinda wanted to kill myself too" he looked so hurt and ashamed it was painful it was easy to sympathize with him, she felt that way too.

"No, I don't mean- Not because of what you almost did...I- I didn't know at the time"

"Then why would you-"

"I was really pissed Spike, I think that if you had cross my path I wouldn't even had stopped to make sure you were a pile of dust, I would just wave my hand and bye-bye vamp"

"And what would've bee so bad about that?"

"Look to tell you the truth I kinda like you, you're nice when you want to be, and right now I'm with Buffy, you're our strongest warrior, so yeah the whole killing you would've been a shame"

"Well I like you too Red, if I was still evil I'd bite you in a beat" he joked

"Uhmm how sweet" she replied while finishing putting on her shirt.

"I know, the soul gets the better of me out"

"So I've been told." she said with a warm grin.

"So why are you here really?"

"I told you, I heard you were great, and she wasn't wrong"

"Right cause it is so Buffy to talk about my –ahem- skills"

"Well she kinda let it slip and then blushed, kinda made me wonder"

"Why? Doesn't your new Bird help you out with your aches? "

"Oh she would, but I don't know maybe I wanted an excuse o talk to you? And you really are good, you know, maybe when this is all over you can't make a living out of this" she grinned at him

"Right. Glad you I liked it, though I didn't give you same treatment as the slayer"

"Oh I figured, you're good but that wasn't blushing material"

"Right, next time bring a bottle of baby oil and I'll give you something to blush over"

"Oil Huh?" he nodded as she stood up and made her way to the stairs "I'll keep that in mind, so what do you say same time next week?"

"Sure thing Red, is not like I can actually say no to you right?"

"Oh please like giving me a massage every week is so horrible for you" she scolded at him as she open the basement door and he just shrugged.

Coming out to the kitchen Willow couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of her situation, Blackmailing her best friend ex shag toy into giving her massages was just the first stage on her plan to make Buffy jealous or at least make her have any reaction so that she could work out thins with the vampire, she hadn't anticipated however the sight that was waiting for her on the other side of the kitchen when the blond slayer was glaring daggers at the redhead.


End file.
